Despite My Desires
by Obnoxiouslyfunny
Summary: The challenge was made. The game was set. She made her move. I needed to make mine...though the heart's desire can change with short notice. Pairings SakuxNaruxHinaxSasu  Used to be called The Perfect Life. Revised First Chapter.
1. Come Again?

**Chapter 1:**

**Come Again?**

I was nervous.

Extremely nervous.

Today was the first day back to school. I stepped off the bus, looked around at my highschool, Hidden Leaf highschool. I was walking toward the front door when I heard a high pitched shriek.

"Heyyyyyy Hinata!" I turned around to see Ino running toward me with outstretched arms which I knew held a bone crushing hug.

"Hey!" Ino said, crushing me as I well predicted.

"Hey Ino…you look really nice today!" I said, trying my best to breathe. She had her blonde hair out with a blue butterfly clip holding up her outrageously long bangs. She wore a black tank top, under a midnight blur cardigan and black skinnies. Her boots came up to her mid-calf and came to a point at the toe.

She pulled back and scanned me from head to toe. I didn't want to have too much attention drawn to me so I wore a lavendar purple button up with some straight-leg dark denim jeans.

"Wow you look great!" Ino shouted. "Is that a little (gasp) mascara and eyeliner I see?"

It was true; there was a little mascara on my eye lashes and some eyeliner. Ever since Naruto told me my eyes were, in his exact words, "_Really, really pretty_!" I had started using mascara on my eyelashes and eyeliner to make them pop. (As if they already don't because they are a lavender color, but whatever.)

"And this hair! Where did all of it come from?" A hand stroked through my luscious dark locks. I had finally let my hair grow out because I felt as though my bob-cut phase was coming to close. I was 16 for goodness sakes! I had to get myself together!

I turned around to see who had said that. It my other good friend, Tenten. I gasped. I almost didn't recognize Tenten with her hair…down!

"WOW, Tenten you look awesome…can't believe your hair is down!" Ino said.

"Hey, I figured it was my last school year, and why not come with a new look." Tenten said running her fingers through her chocolate brown hair and tossing it behind her shoulder.

Tenten was a senior and was a quite stunning one at that. Her wavy chocolate hair wasn't her only eye-catching attribute. Her body had matured and she sure liked to show it. She had a form fitting plain golden yellow sweater dress on with a brown waist belt. Her brown stockings and golden flats worked with her ensemble. We were all chatting when we heard a familiar greeting.

"Hey, Hey guys!" We turned and saw a flash of pink running toward us. Sakura ran up and hugged us all.

"Oh hey Sakura!" Everyone greeted. Sakura was beautiful and she knew it. She wore a green turtle-neck that hugged her curves and the tightest light-blue jeans that I ever saw. he hair was pulled back into a side pony tail that hung over her right shoulder.

"Oh, Hinata, some make-up, I see! What inspired you…Naruto, I presume?" Sakura smirked.

I blushed and turned away, not answering the question. This was also true. I had done a complete make-over, hoping Naruto would notice and he would _eventually_ see me more than just a friend. Ever since he told me I looked best in purple, the purple section of my closet grew considerably.

"No, it's just…uhhh…a new thing I'm trying?" I said, hoping it sounded as convincing as it did in my head. Everyone smirked at me…

_**It didn't….**_

"Ooooookkkkkk….surrrrrrre you did…"

"That's what they _all_ say."

"You keep telling yourself that."

We all giggled and walked into the school.

Ino, Sakura and I walked toward our classroom because we had homeroom together. We walked in, and observed the people in the classroom to see who we would sit with. I looked around and then I spotted him…Naruto. He was sitting in the back with Sasuke, Shikamaru and Kiba.

Over the summer Naruto and I had grown very close…in our friendship of course. We had spent a lot of time alone together and even had a heart-to-heart…you know, when you start talking about the personal things and memories in your life. I'll always remember that because he said what his requirements were before he could have a relationship with someone…1) Someone who would always treat him with kindness, 2) He had to make sure it would last by having a strong friendship with them first, 3) An honest person, 4) They had to be pretty or at least attractive in some way and last but not least 5) Who would be loyal to him and only him for as long they were together. After he told me that, I strived to meet all those requirements…and no, I'm not an obsessive stalker…I'm just **_very_** determined.

We made our way toward the back of the classroom and sat in the row in front of them.

"Hey Hinata, Ino and Sakura!" Naruto shouted.

"Gosh, Naruto, why are you so loud! We're right here!" Sakura yelled.

"Sorry Sakura…" Naruto whimpered away from Sakura.

"Well anyway, hey _Sasukeee…_" Sakura said, batting her eye lashes.

"Hey…Sakura…" Sasuke said, smirking at her.

I watched Sakura and Sasuke as they began to flirt. _**Everyone**_ knows that Sakura has liked Sasuke for years but its waaaaay obvious that Sasuke is nothing but a big flirt. It's like that verb commercial that tries to make kids more active like: _**Verb, it's what you do**_ except in Sasuke's case, it's how he makes girls go crazy for him like: _**Flirt, it's what he does**_.

I then took note of Naruto's gloomy facial expression. It must suck for Naruto to have such an attractive friend because Sasuke gets all the female attention…all, except mine. My attention is especially reserved for Naruto because Sasuke's little games and flirtatious nature never moved me like the other girls.

Naruto then turned toward me and smiled. I blushed and looked down. I still haven't broken that habit…well at least I don't stutter anymore.

"Hey Hinata…" Naruto grinned.

"Hey Naruto…" I said looking down and fumbling with my fingers.

"Ha, Hinata, you always look so nervous! Look how red you are! Is it because it's the first day of high school?" Naruto asked his face in a puzzled expression.

"Yeah Naruto it is…" I lied...I couldn't tell him it was because _he_ made me so nervous, though you'd think he would've picked that up by now.

"You know you look really pretty today!" Naruto complimented. "See I told you purple was a good color for you! I may wear orange everyday, but I still know something 'bout color!"

"Oh thank you…" I was so ecstatic. Naruto had complimented me on how pretty I was! I guess the my mini make-over was working.

Naruto's gaze soon shifted over to Sasuke and Sakura whispering to each other and Sakura giggling. He frowned and then turned his attention towards Hinata.

"Hinata, move closer…" he said beckoning me with his hand.

I was in shock so I just looked at him. My mouth was open and I pray that drool didn't come out. Naruto just watched me stare at him in shock.

"Fine, I'll move closer…" he said moving his chair toward me.

Naruto then bent over and got close to my ear. I felt his warm breath and instantly turned red.

"_Hinataaa…_"

I was getting more and more light-headed as I felt him move closer to me.

"I have to talk to you after school about something really important…ok?" Naruto asked. I felt his lips brush against my ear. I couldn't tell if it was on purpose or not.

"O-Ok N-N-Naruto…" I said fanning myself. "_Damn, the stutter is back…_" I thought to myself angrily.

"Alright, good! Meet me at the back of the school near the gym." he winked, and moved away to talk to Sasuke.

I was turning back to my natural skin color, and was on the last shade of pale pink when Ino plopped down on a chair and scared me back up to red.

"Sooooooo….what was _**all**_ _**that**_ about?" She asked moving her eyes back and forth between me and Naruto.

"Well…it was nothing…" I said looking away bashfully.

"Well it must have been a _whoooooole_ lot of nothing since he got you fanning yourself…" Ino said with her mischievous smirk.

"Shut up, Ino!" I said grinning. "All he said was that he wanted to tell me something after school…"

"Ohhh! Don't tell me your lil' make-over worked all ready!" Ino said laughing.

"I don't know, but I really hope so Ino. See now I can't wait for after school!" I said laughing.

I looked over at Sakura and Sasuke and saw Sakura heading over toward us. I guess Sakura heard all the laughter and had to come over.

"Sooo, what'd I miss, what'd I miss?" Sakura asked looking at Ino and me.

"Oh just a whooole lot of nothing between Naruto and Hinata…" Ino said, her laughter turning into giggles.

I grinned at Sakura and told her what he said.

"Oh! That's great Hinata! You'll finally get Naruto!" Sakura said smiling, but it wasn't too re-assuring.

"Is there something wrong Sakura?" Ino asked.

"No…well…it's just Sasuke. You know how he flirts a whole lot with me? I just really wish he would like me…you know? Well I can never tell 'cause he's such a big flirt…"

Then her gaze shifted to where Sasuke and Naruto were currently talking. She sighed and looked at me.

"Well you can never tell what's going on in a person's head…We can only hope whatever it is, it's for the best…" Sakura said and then walked to her seat.

* * *

I went to my locker and inhaled deeply…

I was going to meet Naruto at the gym…

This was **_my _**moment of truth…

This was it…

I started walking toward the gym. I stopped by my reflection and made sure my eyeliner didn't fade. I smoothed my shirt and fumbled around with my hair, trying to go for that _Oh-look-how-naturally-sexy-I-am _look. I finished with my appearance and opened the gym door. It was dark, but a ray of light shined through the window where I saw Naruto. I was ecstatic to see his jagged blonde hair and his orange T-shirt there, showing off his intensely toned arms. He turned, gave me his signature grin and started waving to me.

My heart skipped a beat.

"Hey Hinata!" Naruto said when I was within earshot.

"Hey Naruto, what was it that you wanted to tell me?" I asked.

"Welllllll, seeing as you and me have been friends for a while; I think I can trust you with this secret…" Naruto said as he started moving closer to me. "_Hinataaa…_" Naruto said, whispering into my ear again.

I felt my face heat up instantly. He was so close. My mind instantly conjured images of him placing his lips on mine.

"I really like…" Naruto said pausing for dramatic affect.

I started getting light-headed as I was waiting to hear the name I was sure was mine.

"_Sakuraaa_."

I instantly regained consciousness. I stood in silence as I stared into Naruto's piercing blue eyes. I didn't say a word.

I couldn't believe it.

"Umm…Hinata?"

"Come again?" I said hoping I had heard wrong.

"I said that I liked Sakura…" Naruto said blushing. He looked away and then back at me.

The reality of it all hit me. _Naruto…likes…Sakura _continued to play in my head repeatedly like a horribly scratched, broken record. My face was turning flushed pink…

"S-So why are y-you telling me?" I asked pulling back from Naruto. I felt the anger, sadness and disappointment fill me.

"Well seeing as you're her best friend, maybe you could help me hook up with her or something…you know, ask her if she likes me." Naruto asked, not registering at all my shocked disposition.

"_Why in the HELL would I want to help you hook up with my friend! How can you not see how much I like you! How can you not see that she's in love with Sasuke?" _I thought angrily.

"Ummm…I've got to go." I pivoted and ran out the gym.

"HINATA! WAIT! PLEASE! WHAT'S WRONG?" Naruto screamed after me. I heard his shouts until I left the school building.

When I saw Ino, Sakura and Tenten waiting outside they were shocked to see me red-faced and tears streaming down.

"Hinat—"

"Nothing is wrong. I'm fine. Please leave me alone." I said as I stormed past them.

But, boy was there something wrong. The boy I liked soooo much had just declared his love for my best friend. I felt as though my heart was broken and the pieces were swirling down into an empty, dark, vastness of space…and I don't think anyone could retrieve it…

**(A/N: Yes some of the characters are DEFINITELY OOC…you can probably tell that…I mean, a semi-nice, flirtatious Sasuke? What is the world coming too? Please read and Review so I know whether I should continue or not.)**

**ObnoxiouslyFunny : P**


	2. I Feel Betrayed

**Chapter 2:**

**I feel…BETRAYED**

I walked home, not caring if I got wet from the rain that so "conveniently" started as soon as I started walking. I didn't mind too much because it blended with my tears. I don't think I ever cried so much in my whole life. I just couldn't believe it when Naruto told me that he liked…Sakura.

Don't get me wrong, Sakura is pretty and stuff, but she treats Naruto like crap…like the crap you accidentally step on at the park and you don't know what animal it's from, but all you do know is that it really smells and it's going to stain those white sneakers you're wearing and you ..

I walked into my house, ignoring all the puzzled looks at my tear-stained face. I ignored the questions, walked into my room and slammed the door.

The world seemed to suck today. Everything just sucked, sucked and sucked. As the world continued to suck, I laid down on my bed, breathing heavily and deeply, in and out, in and out…over and over again. My theory was maybe, just maybe, if I continued to breathe like this, all this pain and sorrow would come out and joy and happiness would flow right in.

What a bullshit theory.

I knew that would never happen as much as I wanted it to. At least it prevented me from crying again.

As I continued my deep breathing exercises, the phone rang. I looked at the caller ID and it was Ino. I was happy she finally called. All my other friends have been calling for the last hour, every 5 minutes, but if I was going to tell someone, I knew it had to be Ino. I was the closest to her and she would not only empathize with me, but she would also tell me how it was and not beat around the bush.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Hinata. I'm not even going to ask **if** something's wrong because I already know something is by the way you came out of that school building. So did I give you enough time to stop crying and collect yourself?"

"Yes, plenty."

"Oh, ok…so what did that little idiot do?"

"Well…said…Sakura…"

"Oh come on Hinata, you know I can't understand you. Stop whispering and say it." Ino pressured.

"I said…he…likes…doesn't…not…" My words seems to fall on each other and scramble to make order.

"Hiiiinnnaaatttaaa…" Ino whined.

"I said he likes Sakura and he wanted me to talk to her about it!" There! I had finally gotten it out!

It hurt even more to say aloud.

"Oh...wow…Hinata. It's not ok now, but don't worry it will be. Remember Sakura doesn't like Naruto, she likes Sasuke so you won't ever have to see them all lovey-dovey and what not. And Sakura is one of your best friends so you won't ever have to worry about her doing that…ok?" Ino said, trying comfort me.

"Ok?"

"Ok…but Ino?"

"Yeah?"

"It still hurts."

**

* * *

**

I went to school next day with the reassuring conversation with Ino in my mind:

"Don't worry 'bout it!"

"Sakura is your best friend!"

"Naruto has no chance whatsoever against Sasuke!"

"He'll realize his mistakes soon enough!"

"She would never do that to you!"

"It'll be **_ok_**."

They kept on replaying in my mind, but abruptly stopped when I saw Naruto. I tried to walk silently by, but apparently tripping and all my books smashing loudly against the floor was not the way to go. Naruto ran over to help me pick up my books. As he placed back in my arms, I mumbled a quick "thank you" and tried to shuffle by.

"Wait Hinata!" Naruto shouted.

I tried to pretend like I didn't hear him, but he ran up next me. I don't think that I could pretend anymore seeing as how he's a loud blond with a bright orange jumpsuit on. I have a feeling that story wouldn't fly.

"Hey, umm…why didn't you wait for me?" Naruto asked, confused.

"I didn't hear you." I replied quickening my steps.

"Oh, but I was right behind you." Naruto yelled.

"I had my head phones on."

"You own an Ipod?" Naruto asked, making longer strides to keep up with me.

"Yeah." I lied

"Oh well then where are your head phones now?" Naruto pondered.

"In my pocket." I answered, looking straight ahead.

"You took them off that fast? I didn't even see you move. How ar—"

I turned around to face him.

"Ok, Naruto. What do you want?" I asked getting annoyed with his questions.

"Oh I was gonna ask you if you talked to Sakura for me yet?" His eyes grew wide and eager while my eyes narrowed then re-opened when I realized what I was doing.

"_Did he not see me run out crying yesterday? Is Sakura really that more important that he forgot about me?" _I wondered.

"Uhh…Hinata? You still there?" Naruto asked, waving a hand in front of my face.

"Oh sorry, I was thinking…" I looked to the side and averted his gaze.

"But, yeah…have you?" Naruto asked again, eyes widening in suspense.

"No, let me do that now." I said turning to leave.

"Ok, thanks! You're the best!"

He then hugged me and ran down the hallway.

I continued to class in search of Sakura. I spotted pink and ran over. I saw her and Sasuke flirting.

"_Yeah, this won't even faze her."_ I thought, smiling.

"Hey Hinata. Are you feeling better?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah, but I have to tell you something…" I grabbed her hand and pulled her away from Sasuke.

"Umm…Naruto wanted me to tell you…that he likes you." I said.

I stood there waiting for the,

"Ewww, never!",

"That's your guy not mine.",

"Tell him I like Sasuke, not him.",

Anything that was a negative response that showed some form of rejection.

_But it never came…_

Finally, I saw her think and then blush.

"Oh." Sakura said.

"_Oh? What does she mean by 'Oh'?"_ I thought, studying Sakura's face. That wasn't a Oh-well-I-don't-like-him, 'Oh', but an I-am-flattered-and-may-return-the-feelings, 'Oh'.

She then smiled and walked away.

I watched her in confusion as she made her way down the hallway. The questions appeared in my head like pop-up ads on a computer.

"_What if she starts to like him?"_

"_What if she already does?"_

"_She wouldn't do anything with him right?"_

"_Will they go out?"_

"_She does remember that I like him, doesn't she?"_

"_Doesn't she like Sasuke?"_

"_WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?"_

I walked in the classroom and sat down. I then laid my head on the desk and just thought.

"_Maybe I'm just over reacting. Maybe that 'Oh' was just a nonchalant 'Oh'."_

I thought that to myself over and over, trying to reassure myself. I was pulled from my thoughts by a tap on my shoulder. I looked up and saw Ino.

"Hey, why you sitting with your head down?" Ino asked.

"I'm sooo sleepy and class hasn't started." I replied hoping Ino would believe it.

_Does she ever? _

Ino gave me a "what-a-sorry-excuse-for-an-excuse" look.

"Yeah ok and I just saved a bunch of money by switching to Geico. What's really wrong?" Ino poked my head.

"Well I told Sakura Naruto liked her." I said not wanting to go on.

"And?" Ino asked, trying to get more out of me.

"And her reaction wasn't what I expected. It was an 'Oh' that sounded like it showed interest in the subject and not a nonchalant 'Oh' that I have been trying to tell myself for the past 10 minutes." I plopped my head back down.

"Well I don't think she would like him seeing how her and Sasuke act with each other. I mean, they're on each other like rabbits during mating season." Ino said with a smirk.

Apparently, she thought that was funny and it was going to make me laugh at the current situation. Ino looked at me with a thoughtful expression.

"Well, since it's still bothering you, you want me to ask? I mean, if you hear it from her, it won't trouble you as much." Ino said pulling me up. "Come with me."

Ino dragged me to the restroom and pushed me in a stall.

"Wait here. I'm going to go get Sakura and ask her while you're in here so you can hear it too." Ino said shoving the door closed behind her.

I heard the restroom door slam and footsteps leaving.

"_It's best if I hear the truth." _I thought, waiting for Ino to come back.

Five minutes later I heard two pairs of footsteps drawing nearer to the restroom door and finally Sakura's and Ino's voices.

"Come on, Sakura, I have something to ask you." I heard Ino say.

"Alright, let's hear it. It better be good since you dragged me to this stinky restroom." Sakura said, annoyed.

"It is, don't worry. Do you like Naruto?" Ino asked.

"Well…" Sakura said, stalling.

"Well?" Ino asked.

"Well, now that I know he likes me…I kinda like him too…"

"What do you mean you like him? When did this start?" Ino asked. I could hear the shocked tone in her voice.

"I mean I like him like "boyfriend". It started this morning when Hinata told me." Sakura said, quietly as though ashamed.

"Have you forgotten about Hinata? How long she liked him and how much she likes him? You know you can't do this to her. You're one of her best friends!" Ino sounded exasperated.

"I didn't forget about Hinata, Ino! I know how much she likes him, but the point of the matter is that he likes me, not her." Sakura said.

I held my hand up to my mouth in shock of what I just heard. How could she say that about me and over a boy at that? So much for my "best friend".

"Sakura, this doesn't make _**any **_sense whatsoever! What about Sasuke? I thought you were in _loooooove_ with him?"

"Well I like Sasuke too!" Sakura exclaimed.

"You can't have both, Sakura!"

"I know I can't, but…"

"But what, Sakura? But you want them both? Is that it?" Ino said.

"Well I sorta—"

"Well you better figure out which one you rather have: your friendship with Hinata or your relationship or should I say "ships" with Naruto and Sasuke."

Sakura gave one final glance at Ino and walked out of the restroom. Ino glared at the spot where Sakura was last standing and then remembered I was still in the bathroom stall.

"Hinata? Hinata are you ok?" Ino asked.

I looked at Ino, trying to form sentences to explain how I felt at the moment.

"I'm…I'm just shocked. How could she do this to me? Why would she say such a thing?"

"I don't know. Come on we'll talk about this later because the bell is about to ring."

Ino grabbed my hand and led me out of the stall to get to class.

**

* * *

**

I watched Sakura and Sasuke flirt with each other the whole time. Apparently I wasn't the only one watching because Naruto was glaring daggers in Sasuke's direction and red with anger.

"_I don't know how this is bothering him now seeing as this has been going on for weeks now." _I thought to myself.

Sakura turned around and noticed Naruto's furious state and giggled. She then leaned over and whispered something in Naruto's ear. I don't know what it was, but now Naruto was a bright shade of pink. Sakura got a piece of paper out and started scribbling in very small script. When she was finished, she passed it to Naruto in which he read. Getting out a pencil, Naruto responded in the chicken scratch he claims is handwriting. This note writing went on the whole period.

I looked over at Ino and she apparently had been watching also. She was getting ready to beam a piece of paper at Sakura's head which I snatched it out of her hands. I unrolled it and began to write.

_**No, not yet Ino.**_

**And why not, Hinata?**

_**Because, I want to see what they are talking about and you might interrupt it.**_

**Ohhhhh…I see now, but how are you gonna get it?**

_**I'm just gonna take it.**_

**Ohhhh…and how do you plan to do that?**

_**Well…First you can talk to Sakura if she has the note. While you're talking to her, I'll sneak into her book bag and search the compartments. Then if she sees me I'll say that I my pencil conveniently dropped out of my pocket into one of her pockets and I was looking for it. **_

**Oh...and what if Naruto has the note?**

_**If he has the note then I'll get Kiba to get it for me.**_

**And how is he gonna get it from Naruto.**

_**I'll make Kiba throw a piece of paper at Naruto and Naruto being the dumb person he is, will grab the closest piece of paper, which will most likely be the note. He will fling it across the room and I'll be there to grab it.**_

**Ok crazy chick**

_**I'm not crazy! My reality is just different from yours…**_

_Don't worry you're just as sane as I am._

**Umm…Tenten, why are you in here? And why haven't I noticed you this whole time?**

_**And how'd you get the note from me and I didn't even notice.**_

_Well to answer your first question, I'm in here because they jacked up my schedule so I have some freshmen classes and you haven't noticed me because you're oblivious to your surroundings. Same reason for how I took the note from you and you didn't notice._

The bell rang and I hurriedly stuffed the note in my book bag. By the time I looked up, Naruto and Sakura had already left. I hadn't seen which one of them had taken the note.

"Oh no! How are we going to get the note?" I asked. "Now we can't do the plans!"

"You don't have to do any plans because they left the note behind, see?" Ino pointed to the rolled up piece of paper on the ground. "All that planning for no reason."

"Ohhhhhh…" I walked over and unrolled the piece of paper.

"How will we tell the handwriting apart?" Ino asked.

"I don't think that'll be the problem here." I said smiling.

_**Well, Hinata told me this morning that you liked me.**_

**OH WELL…YEAH. I LIKED YOU FOR AWHILE NOW…**

_**Oh well I liked you too for a long time…**_

**ARE YOU SERIOUS! **

_**Yeah…**_

**SO YOU WANT TO HANG OUT LATER?**

_**Yeah, but don't tell Hinata…**_

**WHY? IS IT BECAUSE YOU WANT TO SEE HER SURPRISED FACE WHEN WE TELL HER SHE HELPED GET US TOGETHER?**

_**Yeah, that's it…**_

**OK HOW ABOUT A WALK IN THE PARK AND EATING AT A RESTAURANT?**

_**Sure, why not. It'll be fun.**_

**IS 5:30pm ON SATURDAY GOOD?**

_**Yeah…**_

**SEE YOU THEN!**

I read it over and over pondering how Sakura could set up a date with Naruto and not even tell me yet herself. She lied to me and even to Naruto. How could I ever have gotten a friend like this?

I dropped the note and looked at Ino.

"So what are you going to do?" Ino asked, wondering if I was going to cry again or not.

I smiled at Ino.

"I gotta go talk to…_**Sasuke.**_"

**(A/N: How'd you like it? Tell me if I should continue or not. Please read and review.)**

**ObnoxiouslyFunny : P **


	3. Games

Chapter 3:

**Games**

I was shocked.

I was angry.

I was desperate.

I needed justice.

I needed revenge.

I needed to take action.

I needed to talk to Sasuke.

I recorded my thoughts and shut my journal. I picked up the phone, and then hesitated.

"_What if he didn't pick up? What if he did pick up and realized it was me and didn't want to talk? What if—…Nahhh I'll be fine_," I thought.

I was just freaking myself out. I then proceeded to dial his number.

**Briiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinggg….****Briiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinggg…. ****Briiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinggg….**

"_Oh he's probably not gonna pick up,"_ I thought, twirling my hair between my fingers.

**Briiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinggg…****Briiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinggg….**

I was getting ready to hang up when…

**Brrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr—**

"Hello?" Sasuke's voice appeared on the other line.

I was stunned. He had picked up the phone and a wave of anxiety passed over me.

"H-hey." I answered, _"Darn it! I slipped back into my stutter!"_ I thought, mentally bashing myself.

"Who is this?" Sasuke asked.

"Hinata. Hinata Hyuuga from school?" I responded.

Sasuke chuckled.

"Yeah, I know who you are. Why'd you call?"

"Ummm…I was wondering if you could meet up with me in like half an hour in the park? I need to speak with you about something of utter importance."

There was a pause as though he was deeply thinking about what his answer should be and what I could possibly want to talk about.

"Sure. See you soon." He replied.

"Oh ok! Th—"

'Click.' He had already hung up.

I put the phone back into its receiver and began to get ready for my meeting with Sasuke.

"_Well it's now or never,_" I thought, staring at myself in the mirror, "_If I want to get Naruto I must be willing to fight for it,"_ and with that I left my room and went on my way to meet Sasuke.

* * *

I got to the park 5 minutes early and apparently Sasuke was thinking the same thing because he was already there.

"Sasuke! Over here!" I said waving trying to get his attention. I saw him turn, spot me and make his way over.

"Hey Hinata." he said when he was within earshot. "Now what's this all about?" he inquired.

"Wellllllllll…" I started, turning away from him. I was nervous that he would think I was insane or even worse he'd laugh at me and wouldn't agree to what I was about to ask.

"Wellllllll….?" He repeated, coaxing me to continue.

"Well as you and everyone else know, I find myself…uhhh…attracted to Naruto." I said my back still towards him.

"Yes, continue." Sasuke said, starting to sound a lil' bored.

"Welll…uhhh…over the last couple of days I found out some things." I stated as my voice dropped.

"Which were?" Sasuke asked. I felt him get closer to hear what I was saying.

"That Naruto…likes Sakura." I breathed out and closed my eyes.

"And you would like me to do what exactly?" Sasuke asked curiosity apparent.

I turned around and faced him.

"I would like it if you would help me out with something…"

"How could I help?" Sasuke cocked an eye brow up.

"Well I need you to...pretend to be…my boyfriend." I looked into his dark eyes and they widened, and then went back as though processing what I just said. "You know…to make her jealous…and to make her feel how I feel…"

We stared at each other for what felt like forever. Sasuke looked away and then back at me. He then turned around and started to walk away. I stood there with my mouth open, gawking at his back.

"_Jeez Hinata_," I thought, _"This is what you get for being bold."_

I smacked my hands on my head and shook it. I let out a big sigh and began to walk home.

* * *

I arrived home and went straight to my room and did a belly flop on my bed. I deep breathed until I felt the embarrassment of what just occurred, decrease.

******Briiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinggg….****Briiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinggg…****Briiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinggg…**…..….Brrrrrrrrrrrrrr—

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hey!" Ino shouted.

"Oh hey Ino." I sounded too down and I know she was gonna pick it up.

"Uh-oh. The Sasuke thing didn't go too well, ay?" Ino inquired.

"Nooooo. Not at all! He didn't even give me an answer! He simply turned around and walked awa-" I was cut off by the call waiting.

**Beep Beep…Beep Beep**

"Oh wait Ino…someone's on the other line."

I clicked over to the other line and heard silence.

"Hello?"

"Hinata. This is Sasuke. I'll do it."

'Click.'

I switched over to the other line.

"Ino that was him." I said, excitement peeking.

"Oh really? What happened?" Ino asked, clearly anticipating the juicy details.

"He said 'Hinata. This is Sasuke. I'll do it." I said trying to mimic his suave tones.

There was silence; which doesn't happen often with Ino.

"You serious? Oh my gosh Hinata! This is gonna be great! There's sooo much we gotta do!" Ino chattered a million miles a minute.

I laughed and listened to all her suggestions. This was gonna be great.

* * *

I woke up and decided that I had to look absolutely stunning and wrap the presence of sensuality around me. Fresh out of the shower I decided to curl my hair and have the curls fall gracefully down my back. Thank God my hair had grown over the summer. For make-up, a little eye liner and mascara to make my already attention grabbing pale purple eyes, pop and a nude gloss on my lips. I figured I'd be embarrassed enough during the day and wouldn't need blush to make my cheeks rosy. I sashayed out the bathroom and stood in front of my closet. Clothing could either make or break my appearance.

"_Hmmm maybe this short sleeved deep purple blouse and…"_ I looked at my skirts, "_a gray mini skirt?"_ I thought.

I put the clothes on and checked myself out in the mirror. The shirt hugged my curves but didn't show too much skin so it left something to the imagination. The gray mini skirt showed off my shapely legs.

"Alright!" I said, "this will do well in pretending to be Sasuke's girlfriend."

For once I truly felt beautiful.

"Hinata, stop talking to yourself and let's roll. We don't wanna be late." Neji said popping in her room.

"Alright! Coming Neji!" I said grabbing a pair or black flats to complete my ensemble.

I jumped in Neji's car. He deicded he'd take me to school instead of me riding the bus everyday. Thank god because it could get pretty hectic on that big mobile block of cheese.

We drove in silence for a while until Neji looked over.

"You got someone you're trying to impress?" Neji smirked.

I blushed, "No I just want to look extra special today."

We pulled up to the school and I got out of the car in search of Sasuke. I noticed as I was walking that I was getting some attention…some male attention.

"_Let's hope this works on Naruto,"_ I thought adjusting my skirt.

Ino rounded the corner and walked right by me. I stopped and turned around as I watch her realize who I was.

"Hinata?" Ino yelped, "You look gorgeous!"

I blushed. "Well you know I gotta _look_ the part." I winked at her and we both giggled.

"Well let's go to class and see if you can _**play**_ the part as well." Ino commented.

We headed into our first class and I spotted Naruto and Sakura flirting in the corner. I rolled my eyes and raked the room for Sasuke.

"Looking for me?" Sasuke asked, slipping a hand around my waist.

I jumped and turned around to meet his gaze. He winked at me. He then leaned in close and whispered in my ear.

"Ready to do this?"

"S-sure." I said, stuttering again. I never had a boy so close.

I hope I was ready.

We walked together, his hand still placed on my waist, to our seats. We sat together and he grabbed my hand and held it. His hands were calloused, but there was a softness about them. His slender and long fingers cradled my hands like a mother's arms held a new born baby. He then moved his thumb up and down and massaged my palm. I blushed but looked over to where Naruto and Sakura were. Naruto was oblivious and was just happy that Sakura was finally seeing him in more of a friend way. Sakura, on the other hand, had certainly taken notice. She glared in my direction and I looked back at Sasuke to make it seem like I didn't see her staring. Naruto looked back to see what Sakura was staring at.

"Oi! Hinata-chan! You look really nice today!" Naruto screamed back.

"Oh thanks Naruto." I smiled. I felt my face heat up slightly.

"No prob!" He yelled and resumed his focus back on a glaring Sakura.

Sasuke scooted closer to me and removed a piece of hair to behind my ear.

"I think it's working," he whispered.

"Yeah. She's definitely noticing." I agreed.

"Let's put on more of a show." He whispered. His eyes darkened with mystery.

"Oh yeah. What did you have in mind?" I asked him, eyes full of wonder.

"Let's just flirt and be loud about it." He smirked.

"Alright." I smiled back.

"You look hotttt, Hinata." Sasuke said, louder than needed. He then proceeded to oogle at my chest. I blushed and pulled my shirt up.

"Oh thank you Sasuke-kun." I giggled. "You look soo…." I searched for an adjective a girlfriend would use. Sexy popped into my mind. "se- cute.", but I chickened out.

He smirked at me.

Sakura started coughing loudly.

"Sakura-chan! Are you alright?" Naruto asked, thoroughly concerned. He started rubbing her back and held her hand, while staring into her eyes.

"Thank you Naruto-kun but I'm fine." Sakura leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. Out of the corner of her eye she looked at me and smirked. Naruto was in a state of absolute shock that Sakura had put his lips on him...at all.

I winced. Sasuke noticed and put his arm around me.

"Here, rest your head on my shoulder." He commanded. I rested on Sasuke and he smelled like axe...Dark Temptation. I inhaled his fragrance. I then heard a chuckle.

"I smell good, eh?" Sasuke asked looking down at me.

"Ummm…maybe." I chuckled, as I looked up at him.

The bell then rang and Kakashi walked into the room

"Alright everyone! Stop touching each other and let's get ready for class!" Kakashi announced. "You two especially, love birds." He nodded his head towards me and Sasuke's direction. Everyone then followed his eyes and stared back at us.

He completely just put me and Sasuke on the spot. I felt the heat rising to my cheeks as we separated. Kakashi then started speaking and I decided to start note writing again.

_Hey Sasuke. I heard that Naruto and Sakura are going on a date on Saturday_.

_**Really? Where?**_

_They're gonna walk around the park then go out to eat at a restaurant_.

**Well how about we crash wherever they're eating at?**

_Yeah if we were at the park and restaurant it'd be too suspicious. Pick me up around 6 'cause they'll be leaving around 5:30._

**You stalk them? **

_No. People just aren't good at keeping secrets._

**Oh ok. Making sure.**

I rolled up the paper and threw it in my book bag.

I looked and saw Sakura staring.

I pulled it back out and shredded it.

* * *

School had finally ended and I was headed towards Neji's car when I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"What do you think you're doing?"

It was Sakura.

"What ever do you mean?" I asked her. I decided I was gonna play dumb. I flicked her hand off my shoulder.

"You know what! Sasuke!" Sakura sounded exasperated.

I narrowed my eyes.

"Oh I guess I could ask you the same about Naruto?" I challenged. Sakura looked down and then back up at me.

"Me…me and Naruto are…just friends." Sakura lied.

"Oh and I'm supposed to believe that? I know you said you liked Naruto." I said.

She looked at me with wild eyes.

"You know I like Sasuke!" Sakura tried to reason.

"Oh and I didn't like Naruto?" I said. I felt my voice shake. I looked directly at her and Sakura averted my gaze. She then took a step back from me. "You can't have both. You picked and you chose Naruto so get off my case. You disregarded my feelings for him and went for it anyway! That hurt Sakura! You were supposed to be my best friend!" I exclaimed.

"Well I had feelings for Naruto too." Sakura glared.

"Not until you realized he **_liked_** you!"

"I wasn't gonna ignore my feelings for the _**likes**_ of you." Sakura spoke with venom.

"Well Sasuke was there to comfort me and you know what? I've become **_fond_** of that comfort."

"This isn't a game, Hinata."

"Who said anyone was playing." With that I got in Neji's car and left.

**(AN: Oooooo well isn't this intense! I guess it's war now between Sakura and Hinata but who will come out on top? Please READ and REVIEW =D)**


End file.
